


the Finality of a Favor

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Death, Angst, Assisted Suicide, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno goes to Dream in prison to complete his favor, but doesn't know what he's done until it's too late.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anonymous





	the Finality of a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> TW: suicide, accidental murder (sort of), suicide note, dead body

Techno walked to the prison quickly, chopping those stupid vines as he went. He passed by the hole that used to be l’manberg he stopped to stare down into the pit. He looked at the red growth throughout the hole, they pulsed slowly like a beating heart. Techno remembered the pure joy and adrenaline he felt on the day they destroyed l’manberg, he remembered the manic smile on his face. He remembered standing with Dream and looking at the pit, blood dripping off his crown, the smoke billowing into the sky. He had looked at Dream, he saw a smile on his face and tears streaming out from under the mask, tear tracks grey with ash and gunpowder. He had put his hand on Dream’s shoulder, and ignored the flinch. It hadn’t been pity, nor sympathy, just understanding. Dream had turned and looked at him, he looked for a long time, as the night rolled in and the sky grew darker. They stood before the destruction they had wrought and watched the sunset, Techno’s hand still on his shoulder. They stood not as allies or friends, not anymore, they had no reason to stand there. They had done what they needed to, they didn’t have to work together anymore, they probably should hate each other, and they did by the morning. But not then as they stood and watched the ash fall on their boots, they stood there until the moon was high and the dust was settling. 

Techno remembered he turned to look at Dream again, he offered a small nod, before leaving him there. Techno remembered walking home in the snow, sitting on his bed and screaming, he screamed from the pain of his injuries, he screamed for his lost dogs, he screamed for the weight being ripped almost painfully off his shoulders with the job finally done. But most of all he screamed at the words of tommy, the betrayal and pain in his eyes as Techno destroyed his home, he had tried to save tommy from all this. Techno screamed as he realized that once again he was a weapon, not a person, as happy as he had been to destroy l’manberg Techno had known he was just a weapon for Dream to use. A distraction. 

Techno was torn from his painful memories when Sam’s voice rang through his head, fuzzing slightly as he spoke. 

“Techno, I thought you were coming to the prison today?”

“I'm on my way, sorry” 

Techno tore his eyes away from the hole and continued towards the prison, he reminded himself why he was going anyway. Techno didn’t really want to see Dream, he didn't care much for him. But he had to, somehow Dream had convinced Ranboo to deliver a message to him, Ranboo had told him to visit, that it was time for his favor. Techno didn't like the sound of that, Dream would probably ask Techno to break him out. Techno was sure he wouldn't be helping Dream escape, he didn't care for getting a cell of his own. As much as Techno hated betraying people, there is a point where self preservation overrules morals, and helping Dream out is dancing on that line more than he cares to deal with. 

Techno approaches the large prison, he's sure it's built to be intimidating, but it just feels familiar to him. The blackstone and lava remind him of the bastion he lived in when he was young. Though he will admit the large size is at least a little bit unnerving. 

Techno walked into the entry building and stepped through the portal, then waited and stepped through again. Sam stood behind his desk waiting for him. Sam wore a polite yet stern smile, he looked serious, just like Ranboo had said he would. As he and Sam worked their way deeper and deeper into the prison, clicking beds, riding over lava, and even getting searched he found himself feeling rather anxious. He had lied about why he was here, for closure, he told sam. Well it wasn't really a lie was it? If Techno could fulfill whatever favor Dream wanted then he could be done with him, let the man rot. 

Techno felt most of fear slip away as the lava slowly drained from the room, revealing Dream sitting on the ground in the middle of his room. Dream looked frail, Techno could see his ribs through his ripped hoodie, his previously strong arms looked brittle. Techno could snap this man with one arm if he wanted, and he might. Sam caught his attention when he spoke standing next to the button to send him across. 

“You have to walk with the platform when it goes, I have work to do so I'll be back in an hour or two” Techno nodded at him and the platform started moving across, as he came close Dream stood shakily. Techno didn’t bother hiding the disgust he felt for the weakened man, he was sure Dream knew how little power he had now. 

“Hello technoblade, I see Ranboo delivered my message” 

“So what's the favor Dream?” Dream chuckled a little and walked over to his lectern picking up the book that had been on it before sitting on it and leaning against the wall. 

“Slow down Techno, we can get to that later, why don’t we catch up a bit first?” Techno rolled his eyes 

“How about you tell me what you want me to do so I can decide if I'm doing it” Dream mocked offence and sat still for a moment, seemingly picking his words carefully. Dream reached up and took off his mask, revealing his face. Techno had never seen Dream's face, but he didn’t really care, it was clearly not the reaction Dream wanted as he got annoyed while Techno just looked at him blankly. 

“Well, you’re no fun Technoblade. But if you insist, I need you to kill me, and make it look like a good fight.”

Techno scoffed, then started to process the strange request. What would Dream get out of this? A way to escape? Surely not, he would spawn and drop into the pool right there. Some trick to get Techno in trouble? No, that wouldn't work, Tommy had killed Dream during his visit and it was fine, and none of the rules said he couldn't kill Dream. Was it some weird self harm or sexual thing? Probably not, that didn’t sound like Dream, and if it was why would he choose him to do it and not like George or someone? The confusion must have been written on his face because Dream spoke again 

“Don't think about it too hard Techno, you owe me, and this is how you pay me back. Now let's do this” Dream stood from the lectern and dropped the book on the ground, Dream readied himself for a fight. Tehno readied himself as well, but he didn’t attack, still weary of this situation. Dream lunged at him, Techno easily dodged him, and Dream tripped over his own feet falling to the ground, but quickly standing up and attacking again. 

“Why. why do you want me to kill you” Techno grunted blocking Dream’s pitifully weak blows.

“Are you going to do it or am I going to have to push you into the lava?” At this statement Techno’s defence waivered, but for only a second. A second that was long enough for Dream to kick him in the balls. Techno grunted in pain and doubled over, after a moment or two he looked up to see a smug grin on Dream’s face. Techno decided he would grant Dream his favor, consequences be damned. 

Techno stood, ignoring the pain still flaring through his body and lunged at Dream, he pinned the man to the ground. Techno picked Dream up by the shoulders, then slammed him into the ground, he did it again and again and again, Dream smiling the whole time. Blood was pouring onto the ground, Dream’s grin was covered in coughed up blood, but Techno kept going. With one final slam he stopped and panted looking at the dying man, there was no way Dream would live more than a minute like this, the man looked up at him grinning still. 

“Thanks for the favor, Techno” Dreams voice was weak, and after he spoke he coughed more blood, choking on it. Techno stood off him as he watched the man writhe and choke. it was disgusting. It was beautiful. Soon Dream stopped coughing and shaking, he stilled. Techno waited for the familiar purple puff to whisk away his body, he even turned his eyes towards where Dream would be respawning, any second now. 

But one second turned to five, turned to thirty, turned to minutes. He started to wonder if Dream was alive still, but there was no pulse, and slowly the realization of what he had done dawned on him. Techno had seen a corpse before, he had seen when Phil carried Wilbur out of the button room and buried him, he had seen schlatt on the ground arm still clutching his chest. 

Techno looked at Dream’s corpse, unmoving, broken. It wasn't going anywhere, and he wasn't going to be in the respawn pool anytime soon. Techno started to wonder if Dream knew this would happen, he must have, he requested techno specifically. Techno realized it had to be him, a favor was binding, it was important, of corse it would take his last life, how had Techno been so stupid. He should have never done this, he should have let Dream tire himself out, he should have jumped into the lava himself, he should have done anything else. 

His mind was drawn back to l’manberg, to standing with Dream while he cried, Techno thought he knew why Dream had cried, but maybe not. He had thought Dream was crying from the blood and the battle and the victory, the betrayal, but maybe not. Maybe Dream had been crying from something stronger, from regret. Regret. Techno didn’t really understand regret until right now, as he sat on the ground next to Dream, lightly petting his hair as if that made any of this better. He felt tears run down his face, they didn’t have ash in them but they might as well, they felt thick and heavy, he didn't sob, didn't shake, he only sat, tears pouring in silence. 

The silence was grating as he waited for Sam to return, the only sound was the pops of lava and his own heartbeat, his own breath, and the painful silence where Dream’s heart and breath should be. 

Techno found himself laying the body in a more respectable position, and washing the blood away. He read Dream diary from the lectern, he had known that this would happen, even wrote techno a note. 

_ Technoblade, _

_ Thanks for the favor, I’ll admit it’s kinda rude for me to make you kill me, but I have to make it permanent. It really is permanent too, I never told anyone where Schlatt’s book is, it is still out there. Maybe you can find it, I believe you are smart enough to. If you do please bring me back, or don’t. I know I’m out of favors but would you tell George and Sapnap that I’m sorry, and that I’d like to be buried under the community house.  _

_ Good luck explaining this to Sam. _

_ :)  _

_ Dream _

Techno read the words over and over, and tried his hardest to keep his tears off the pages, his diary included some clues about where he hid some of his wealth, and the book. Dream had written pages about everyone, his thoughts about them, his regrets, his wishes. Techno found the page about himself interesting in a morbid sense, he found his eyes flicking back and forth from the book to Dream as he read

_ Technoblade _

_ Strongest person here except me, strong to his beliefs, hates betrayal, might have a weakness for gold. I regret letting Technoblade on the server at all, he helped Tommy too much. I regret following him home after we blew up l’manberg, I can never drive that screaming out of my mind. I regret having a favor from him, I wish it was someone else, a bit shameful to be killed by him.  _

Techno laid his head in his hands and cried, he cried until he ran out of tears, then he sat and watched the lava, waiting. After what felt like years Sam’s voice rang in his ears, aggravating the headache he got from crying. 

“Ready to go Techno?”

“Sam”

“Yes Techno?” his voice sounded nervous, Techno didn’t blame him. 

“Pull the lava down” 

“No techno you don’t understand, you go stand in the respawn pool and ill splash you.”

“Sam. Pull the lava down” Techno’s voice sounded broken, weak. He watched the lava drain out of the room and he stood up, then looked down at Dreams body in the middle of the room. Sam saw it, the moment he did he started shouting. Angry panicked questions that went past Techno’s ears, soon enough the floating bridge was coming across, and techno just hopped on and rode back, ignoring and tuning out the demands of the other man. Techno started making the motions back through the prison to leave, but Sam grabbed his arm and led him through the much quicker guard paths. When they reached the lockers techno took out his things and slid Dream’s diary into his enderchest, then he started to leave but a desperate yell caused him to stop. 

“Techno! What the hell happened!” techno tuned to look at sam, and noticed tears were streaming down his face again. He offered Sam a sad smile 

“I owed him a favor, and now my debt is paid” 

Techno reached his room with a strange sense of deja-vu, he stumbled to his bed, sat down and screamed. He screamed until his voice went out, and all that came out was a whimper, when he could scream no more he listened to the voices thundering in his head, they were screaming too. He listened to them scream and pretend it was him.

“Did I miss the screaming?” 

  
  



End file.
